Tragedy and Romance
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Sheldon has some devastating news. Who will comfort him in his time of need? Penny of course. But Tragedy and comfort can often cause the unexpected to occur...
1. Chapter 1

*knock knock*

It was ten past eight. Penny knew that Sheldon would be doing his nut across the hall, she was ten full minutes late for Halo night. It hadn't been her fault. She'd been held up at work and by the time she'd got home and had a shower it was already eight o'clock and she could hardly go across the hall in a towel so the extra ten minutes getting dressed was essential. Penny opened the door.

"I know, I know, I'm running late!" she sighed as Leonard looked at her uncomfortably.

"I just thought I'd let you know, we're not playing Halo tonight." He said. Penny paused and looked confused.

"No Halo? But it's Halo night. We always play Halo. Is Sheldon sick?" asked Penny.

"He had some bad news." Said Leonard.

"Oh no. I hope he's OK." Said Penny.

"I just came over to let you know we're not playing. I'm just gonna head out and get something to eat, do you want me to get anything for you?" he asked.

"No, I'll eat in a little while. Sheldon not playing Halo is just plain wrong. Do you think he'll mind me asking if he's OK?" asked Penny.

"I think he'd like to chat. It's pretty big news. He's acting like he's handling it, but I'm not so sure. You know Sheldon…never one to show his feelings." Said Leonard.

"I'm gonna pop over and see what's wrong." Said Penny stepping out into the hall and closing her door behind her. Leonard made his way down the stairs while Penny opened the door across the hall.

"Hey sweetie!" she called in her cheerful way when she saw Sheldon sat in his spot.

"Hi Penny." He whispered looking straight ahead.

"You look like you're working on something. Leonard said you had some bad news, are you OK?" she asked.

"Not really Penny, but thank you for enquiring as to my welfare." He replied softly.

"Sweetie?" she asked moving to sit next to him.

"We're not playing Halo tonight." He said still looking straight ahead.

"Yeah Leonard said. Sweetie, I don't want to pry, but are you OK?" she asked.

"My mom called." Said Sheldon after a moment.

"Is she OK?" asked Penny. Sheldon shook his head softly. Penny reached over and placed her hand on top of his. He glanced down at it but didn't pull away.

"Sweetie, you're worrying me. Tell me what's wrong?" she asked hopefully.

"I am experiencing a situation of great emotional distress." He replied.

"Is it to do with your mom? Has something happened back in Texas?" she asked.

"You could say that." Replied Sheldon. He placed his free hand, the one that Penny wasn't holding, across his face and let out a weary sigh.

"Sweetie, if it's personal tell me and I won't say anymore. But you look really sad and I don't like seeing you look sad." Whispered Penny.

"There has been a death in my family." He said after a moment.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Was it someone you were close to?" asked Penny.

"Yes. Very much so." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm here for you if you need to talk." She said. Penny stood up and started to make her way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Just as she reached for it she heard a noise that made her freeze. Sheldon Cooper. Crying!

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked.

"My meemaw died." He sobbed.


	2. Comfort

Pennys heart sank. She felt physically sick. She knew how important his Meemaw was to him. She knew she would probably get a strike for what she was about to do, but she didn't care. She ran towards him and threw herself onto his lap pulling him close to her and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." She whispered comfortingly.

"Penny…" he started.

"I know, invading your personal space, 1 strike. I don't care." Said Penny.

"No. Your knee is in my genitalia." He whispered simply. Penny gasped a little and adjusted herself.

"Sorry sweetie." She whispered leaning back to view the look of pain aswell as sadness that was now on his face.

"Penny, I appreciate the sentiment behind your action. I appreciate your comfort during my time of emotional distress." He whispered. She tenderly brushed the tears from his eyes.

"I shouldn't be so upset. She lived to a grand age." Whispered Sheldon looking directly at her. She met his gaze and shook her head.

"I know how much she meant to you. You never have to be sorry for feeling emotional over it. It's grief. It's perfectly natural." She whispered.

"I will have to go home in a few days. I have to help mom prepare for the funeral. I don't have the first idea what I'm supposed to do." He whispered getting emotional again.

"Sweetie, I know it's a family occasion. But I've got some leave I can book. If you want me to come with you and support you I will." Said Penny.

"I cannot ask that of you. Your financial situation will be only worsened by missing shifts just to comfort me." Said Sheldon shaking his head.

"I don't care about my shifts Sheldon. I care about you. Do you want me to come?" she asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked after a pause. She brushed her hand gently against his cheek.

"Of course I don't mind sweetie. I will do my best to comfort you. I've had the unfortunate task of attending family funerals before. I can take care of some of the arrangements to take the stress off of you and your mom. How is she?" asked Penny.

"I believe she doesn't want me to know how upset she is. Only when I get there will I know how she really is." Said Sheldon.

"What can I do to help?" asked Penny.

"You've already helped me Penny. Thank you for being my friend." He whispered. Slowly he leant into her, placing a tentative hand on her back to return her hug.

"A Sheldon Cooper hug. I was wondering when I would get another one of those." She said with a small smile. Sheldon managed a small smile back and she got up to allow him to stand.

"I have flight tickets to book." Said Sheldon wiping his face.

"Sheldon, I want to say something to you." Said Penny. He turned to face her.

"I will always be here for you. You know that right?" she asked. He nodded with a grateful smile.

"Now be quiet woman, you'll make me cry again." He said with his best attempt at a breathy laugh. Penny nodded, knowing it was fake but that he felt he had to do it in order to focus on what he needed to do.

"Do you want to come to mine for a bit? I can make you Spaghetti?" she asked.

"With hot dogs?" he asked.

"As if I would dare make Spaghetti without them. I'd get a strike wouldn't I?" she asked.

"I could hardly do that when you have been so nice to come over here and comfort me." Said Sheldon.

"It was the very least I could do. Now let's get those flight tickets booked huh?" she asked.


	3. Texas arrival

One week had passed. A taxi had pulled up outside his moms home and Sheldon climbed out. Penny climbed out and stood beside him. She reached for his hand, half expecting him to pull it away and grab some hand cleaner, but to her surprise he interlocked his fingers with hers and turned his head to give her an appreciative smile.

"You expected me to push you away huh?" he asked casting a glance down at their hands after seeing the surprised look on her face.

"Yes Sheldon. But I live in hope that one day you will be OK with holding hands with people." She smiled.

"I find myself OK with holding your hand. These circumstances appear to have helped to settle my fear of germs a little." Said Sheldon.

"I brought some Purell with me anyway. Just incase." She smiled.

"Thank you again for coming with me Penny. I don't think I could do this alone." He whispered. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Just then, they were disturbed by a familiar voice.

"What on earth has happened here? My Shelly is letting someone hold his hand!"

"Hi Mrs Cooper." Said Penny with a small smile.

"How are ya darlin'?" she asked placing a hand warmly on Pennys shoulder.

"Mrs Cooper, I would just like to say how sorry I am for your loss." Said Penny.

"Thank you darlin'. Twice over." Said Mary.

"Twice?" asked Penny.

"For both the thoughtfulness, and the apparent comfort you're giving my Shelly. Come here my boy." She said. Sheldon let go of Pennys hand and Penny stepped back as Mary gave her son a great big hug.

"How are you mom?" he asked.

"All the better for having you here Shelly. This house is awfully quiet when your sister isn't here. Her and your brother have gone ahead to take care of the majority of the funeral arrangements. Did you get that text I sent you?" she asked.

"Yes mom. All 27 of them. An email would have been much easier, there isn't a character limit on an email." Said Sheldon.

"You know me and those fancy computers Shelly. Now, have you done what you should have done and offered Penny here a refreshing beverage?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mrs Cooper." Smiled Penny.

"What's all this Mrs Cooper stuff? You've come all this way to support my Shelly, you call me Mary!" she said.

"OK Mary. Did you know, the flight over here, Shelly didn't give me one random fact about plane crash statistics?" asked Penny.

"Oh here we go. Teasing again." Said Sheldon. Penny and Mary giggled between them and Mary ruffled her sons hair.

"Mom!" he complained trying to get it to sit down again.

"I don't see what your obsession is with keeping your hair down." Said Mary.

"I keep trying to tell him he should let it stick up. Sometimes I see him with his hair all ruffled up and he looks quite cute." Smiled Penny.

"Don't encourage her!" Sheldon said giving Penny a frustrated look.

"Come on sweetie, you've had a long flight, leave me and your mom to catch up and go get yourself a shower." Smiled Penny. Sheldon took his bags and made his way into the house.

"I've not really had much of a chance to look around before. I forget what a lovely place you have Mary." Said Penny.

"Why thankyou darlin'. So tell me…how's my boy been?" asked Mary.

"Actually I think he's doing OK Mary. I'm keeping my eye on him though." She smiled.

"It certainly is a weight off my mind knowing you're looking after him over there." Said Mary.

"He's worth it." Smiled Penny.

"So how's life been treating you darlin'?" asked Mary.


	4. Mom knows best?

Penny and Mary made their way into the house and into the small kitchen.

"Are you sure you won't partake in a beverage?" asked Mary.

"No thank you Mary. I should be getting some accommodation sorted. Do you have anywhere you can recommend?" asked Penny.

"I know exactly where you'll be sleeping young lady. Right here. You didn't think I was going to let you pay out for a hotel after coming all the way here did you?" asked Mary.

"Oh Mary, that's very kind of you, but I think you and Sheldon should spend your time together without me getting in the way." Said Penny.

"Getting in the way? Young lady, that is the worst lie I have heard in a long time. You are in no way getting in the way, I insist you stay with us. Missy isn't here so you can have her room." Said Mary.

"Are you sure Mary? I don't want to be an inconvenience." Said Penny. Mary placed a hand on Pennys cheek.

"Young lady, I insist you stay here. Any friend of Shellys is a friend of mine, I won't hear any more about it." Said Mary. Penny nodded gratefully.

"So have you met a nice handsome young man yet?" asked Mary turning to get a start on dinner, as it was getting towards evening.

"Oh no. I'm single. I'm not really into getting into anything." Said Penny.

"Really? That's a shame. I kinda had high hopes before." Said Mary.

"What do you mean?" asked Penny.

"When I saw you and Shelly before. I've never before seen him let anyone hold his hand like that. I got the feeling he was quite taken with you." Said Mary.

"Sheldon?" cried Penny in shock.

"Don't act so surprised. He'd be a lucky boy to have you. I bet he knows it too." Said Mary.

"Mary, Sheldon doesn't think of me in that way." Assured Penny.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" she asked casting a look at her.

"Sheldon and I are just friends." Said Penny.

"Alright darlin', I'll drop it. For now. All I will say is…he's very lucky to have you in his life." Said Mary.

"I'm lucky to have him too." Said Penny. Mary rose her eyebrows.

"He's my friend!" repeated Penny.

"So you keep saying darlin'. Do you want to help me with these sandwiches? Shelly never was one to take very long in the shower and I'm sure you're both hungry." Said Mary. Sure enough, the sandwiches were barely made when Sheldon appeared in the kitchen in his familiar blue robe and pajamas, his post shower hair ruffled up.

"Hey sweetie. How was your shower?" asked Penny.

"It was fine thank you Penny." Replied Sheldon. He swatted her hand away as she tried to ruffle his hair a little more.

"You two amuse me." Said Mary. Sheldon looked confused.

"I think your mom is trying to matchmake us." Smiled Penny.

"Mom! It never worked with the local girls here, what makes you think you'll have any luck with a beautiful woman like Penny?" asked Sheldon. He made his way out the back door to get some air.

"Beautiful huh?" Mary smiled.

"He's never called me beautiful before?" asked Penny.

"Like I said darlin'. I have high hopes for you two." Said Mary.

"I'll see if he wants his sandwiches." Said Penny taking his plate along with her own and exiting through the door, Mary smiling all the time.

"Sweetie?" she asked, not wanting to startle him. He turned and she offered the plate of sandwiches. He took it with a small smile.

"You will have to excuse my mother Penny. She is always trying to matchmake me with people." Said Sheldon.

"I think she has us married with a couple of kids." Smiled Penny.

"Good lord Penny, don't say that to her, she's always on about grandkids as it is!" cried Sheldon. Penny smiled a little.

"Do you want to try your sandwiches? I washed my hands thoroughly before I made them." She said after a moment.

"Thank you Penny. I know I can trust you to provide me with safe food. It's why I always ask you to prepare my burger at the Cheesecake factory. I can't trust anyone else." Said Sheldon.

"I'm glad you feel you can trust me sweetie." She replied.


	5. Sandwiches and insects

"These are nice." Said Sheldon eating one.

"They're no spaghetti with hot dogs." Smiled Penny.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to ask my mom to cook that under the circumstances." Said Sheldon. He glanced down at the ground. Penny placed her hand softly on his arm and he tilted his head to look at her.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" she asked, her face looking serious.

"I'm trying to keep it together. Mom doesn't need me blubbering everywhere." Said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, I can understand you don't want to cry in front of your mother. But if you need some help you know you can turn to me right?" she asked.

"Thank you Penny. Again." He said with a small smile.

"I mean it Sheldon. This is a tough thing you're going through and I don't want you to think you have to hide away and deal with it alone. I'm here for you sweetie." She said.

"Are you hinting for another Sheldon Cooper hug?" he asked. Penny smiled.

"Not if you don't feel like it." She replied. Sheldon leaned into her tentatively, and startled back when the plates knocked together.

"It's OK sweetie." She smiled. She laid her plate down beside her and took his and did the same then held her arms open outstretched in front of her. Sheldon tentatively closed the gap between them and placed his hands on her back as she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feel better now sweetie?" she asked leaning back to look at him.

"Yes Penny." He said with a small smile.

"Good. Did you bring your suit with you or do you want me to take you shopping tomorrow?" she asked.

"I think the suit you picked out last time will be perfect." Said Sheldon.

"Are you sure you're OK sweetie? I don't want you to hide anything from me." She said gently rubbing her fingers across his back comfortingly.

"I'm doing OK I think. I have to stay strong for mom. And for meemaw." Said Sheldon.

"Well Sheldon, you are one of the strongest people I know. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to lean on." Said Penny.

"I weigh considerably more than you, your balance would be compromised if I leant on you." Said Sheldon with a confused look on his face. Penny giggled slightly.

"What I mean is…you can use me for support if you need to. Emotionally I mean." Said Penny.

"Oh, I understand. Thank you Penny. Oh wait, you have an insect in your hair." Said Sheldon. He slid his hands up from her back and gently put a finger against the insect and knocked it away over the decking onto the ground below.

"I think it's probably your hair spray attracting them." He said sliding his fingers through her hair looking for more.

"I didn't think of that when I put it on." Smiled Penny.

"I can't see any more." Said Sheldon. Penny giggled as he made a clump of her hair fall in front of her eyes.

"Sorry." He said trying to lift it up for her.

"It's OK sweetie. I like you touching my hair. It's kind of adorable." She smiled.

"Now I will completely freak you out by eating some more of my sandwiches without using the Purell." Said Sheldon.

"It's so not gonna happen. What…Sheldon!" she gasped as he did indeed pick up a sandwich and take a bite.

"I have confidence that your hair is clean." He shrugged.

"Well I did wash it before I came." She admitted.

"My mom has a lovely shower if you would care to use it. There are plenty of clean towels." Said Sheldon.

"Yes, I must look particularly grotty after todays travelling." Said Penny.

"I wasn't implying anything!" said Sheldon quickly.

"I know you weren't sweetie." She smiled.

"Besides, I do not believe there is a day where you wouldn't look a picture of perfection." Said Sheldon. Penny blushed a little.

"Sheldon, there is no such thing as perfection." Said Penny.

"Well if there was I am confident that you would be it." Said Sheldon. Penny tilted her head down but glanced upwards.

"You are very sweet. I am blushing like mad." Smiled Penny.

"I am merely stating facts, as I always do." Shrugged Sheldon taking another bite of his sandwich.


	6. Mary the matchmaker

**A/N Thank you to everyone for your reviews. Shenny4Ever, calm down, the next part is below! Lol ses1515 I'm glad you're enjoying seeing Mary in this fic. I had to include her in this, you could hardly have Sheldon going to a family funeral without his mother being involved, and I hope I have kept her fairly in character even though I am not experienced in writing about her in my stories. Let's have her doing a bit more matchmaking shall we? Read on…**

The door opened softly and Mary stepped out and observed them.

"First you're letting her hold your hand, now you're comfortably hugging her. If I didn't know any better I would say you're having a breakdown Shelly." She smiled.

"You're blushing." Penny teased.

"You two are insufferable." Muttered Sheldon pulling away from Penny and making his way inside with his plate of sandwiches.

"Just friends?" asked Mary with a smile. Penny turned to face her.

"I'm not so sure Mary. I've never seen this side of Sheldon." She admitted.

"A distressed mind speaks the words of a truthful heart." Said Mary.

"Who said that?" asked Penny.

"Mary Cooper. About five seconds ago." She smiled. Penny smiled back.

"Together we can get him through this right?" she asked.

"I can help him while he's here. It's you that's going to be there for him when he goes back home. I have no doubt you will help him." Said Mary.

"Of course I will Mary. I would never turn my back on Sheldon." Said Penny.

"I know you wouldn't darlin'. You're a very special woman. You have to be to put up with some of his moods. Honestly, I'm his mother and I love him…but sometimes it is only the love of the lord that stops me cold clocking him with my bible." Said Mary.

"I know what you mean Mary. Sometimes Sheldon can be so frustrating he literally makes me scream. But it's impossible to stay angry at him." Said Penny.

"Do you think you'll be truthful about your feelings for him when you go home?" asked Mary. Penny was caught off guard by the question and took a moment to answer.

"Mary, I want to be there for him. But you know as well as I do that Sheldon doesn't have those kind of emotions." Said Penny.

"He doesn't let anyone hold his hand or hug him, and he doesn't hug back either. Yet since you've been here he's done all three in a short space of time. You're having a positive influence on him darlin'. Keep trying." Said Mary.

"I must admit he seems a lot more trusting of me than other people. I kinda like that. It makes me feel special." She admitted.

"You are special darlin'. But let me give you a word of advice. He's like a frightened deer…you have to let him come to you. Don't force him to do anything or he'll automatically fight against it, even though he knows in his heart it's what he wants." Said Mary.

"Do you really think Sheldon could feel like that about someone?" asked Penny.

"Not just anyone darlin'. You. I don't know how you've done it, but you've got under his skin. I'm glad of that. As much of a genius as he is, I'm not going to be around forever and I want him to have someone in his life." Said Mary.

"He will always have me Mary. Sometimes I've felt like I should hate him…but it's just impossible. It's like trying to be angry with a cute little puppy dog. He gives me a look and I melt like a chocolate. I think he knows it too. He always uses it to his advantage." Smiled Penny.

"Darlin' you know that Shelly has feelings for you. And deep down…you know they are not unreciprocated. Look after my boy for me darlin'…I know you can make him happy." Said Mary. She turned and made her way inside.

"SHELDON LEE COOPER, YOU GET YOUR SIZE TWELVE FEET OFF MY COUCH THIS INSTANT! I DIDN'T RAISE A SLOB!" came a loud voice. Penny giggled to herself. She gazed out over the decking. Maybe Mary had a point.


	7. Let me help you Sheldon

The night before the day of the funeral quickly appeared. Penny glanced out of the window late at night and gasped in shock at what she saw. Quickly getting up she put on her slippers and robe and crept slowly out of her room and out the back door.

"Sweetie?" she called softly. Sheldon turned around.

"Penny, you look cold." He said softly.

"I could say the same about you sweetie. What are you doing out here? It's late and it's windy and it's freezing!" said Penny shivering a little.

"Actually it's considerably above zero degrees Celsius or 32 degrees Fahrenheit, depending on your choice of scale." Said Sheldon. Penny rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep." He whispered glancing down at the ground. Penny sighed sadly.

"You're worried about tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm going to see her Penny. In the casket. I don't know how I'm going to deal with that." He said.

"Sweetie, I'll be right there with you." She said reassuringly.

"I keep getting this vision of me breaking down in tears in the middle of the church in front of everyone." He replied.

"Sweetie people cry at funerals. There's nothing wrong with it. If you feel you need to cry then cry." She said.

"I can't Penny. Not in front of everyone. I felt stupid enough crying in front of just you back at home." Said Sheldon. Penny advanced towards him.

"You listen to me. You are NOT stupid. Come here." She whispered. She had her arms around him in a tight hug before he could even respond.

"Sheldon, you are like an iceberg, get indoors!" she cried in shock at how little body heat she could detect.

"I'll be fine. Get to sleep Penny. Don't worry about me." He whispered softly stepping back from her and turning back around and staring back ahead of him.

"Don't worry about you? Are you freaking kidding me?" asked Penny. She stood in front of him so he couldn't ignore her.

"Everything will be OK Sheldon. I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone." She whispered. She rose her hand and tenderly caressed his cheek. Sheldon stayed silent and closed his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"Of course I do." He said.

"Then tell me what you're feeling. Talk to me. You're keeping everything bottled up and I don't want that." She said. She pointed to the house and Sheldon relented, turning and heading back inside. She followed at a short distance and they were soon in the much warmer surroundings of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" said Penny stepping in front of the door to stop Sheldon escaping.

"Penny, I'm not an expressionist, I don't feel comfortable talking about my feelings." He pleaded with her.

"Tough Sheldon. I care about you, and you're going to talk to me if we have to stay awake all night." Said Penny. She silently cursed herself, remembering Mary's words about letting him come to her, and Sheldon took the opportunity to sneak past her and down the hallway to his room.

"Sheldon!" she called and was met by the sound of his door closing. Penny sighed sadly and returned to her own room. As she sank back down into her bed a small tear made its way down her face.

"I wish you'd let me help you Sheldon." She whispered to herself.

**A/N Many thanks to clint bolr for picking up on a mistake in the previous upload of this chapter :D**


	8. Meemaw returns

**A/N I'm dedicating this part to daggs2378 who gave me a nice idea in their review, thanks for that :D Thanks also to everyone else who has taken the time to review.**

Sheldon felt his arm being shook. He opened his eyes.

"Hello Moonpie." Came a voice.

"Penny, people cannot be in my bedroom!" he snapped. Suddenly he froze. It didn't sound like Pennys voice. He glanced up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Meemaw?" he whispered softly. The figure at the bottom of his bed gave him a big smile.

"Moonpie, it's so nice to see you again." Said Meemaw.

"But…what…how?" asked Sheldon in shock.

"Moonpie, I've come to talk to you about that girl." Said Meemaw.

"What girl?" he asked.

"Penny." Confirmed Meemaw.

"Meemaw, what's happening to me? Am I losing my mind?" asked Sheldon starting to panic.

"Relax Moonpie. Look, this girl of yours…why are you shutting her out?" she asked.

"I am an individual. I was born alone and I will die alone. She doesn't need to be troubled with my problems. Noone does." Said Sheldon.

"Why do you think you're troubling her? Don't you realise she loves you?" asked Meemaw.

"What? That's preposterous Meemaw! How did you even get here?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I came to comfort you. That girl loves you. Why force her away? I know you like her too. You just have to realise it and accept it. Do that for me Moonpie. Promise me." Said Meemaw.

"Good lord!" cried Sheldon sitting bolt upright. He was alone. He was breathing heavily.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." He whispered to himself. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe. He made his way softly out to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it slowly. His Vulcan hearing picked up a small noise and he turned round.

"I forgot you had that Vulcan hearing. I heard you get up and was trying to see if you were OK without disturbing you." Said Penny stopping at the table a little distance away from him.

"Penny, do you believe people can come back in dreams?" he asked quietly.

"In what way?" asked Penny.

"I dreamt Meemaw was on my bed. She was talking to me like she did the last time I saw her." Said Sheldon.

"She wouldn't want you to be troubled Sheldon. Maybe she was trying to comfort you?" she asked.

"She said something about you. I'm not sure what she meant by it. Can you make a basis of anything based on a dream?" asked Sheldon.

"Well tell me what she said and I'll tell you whether it makes sense." Penny offered.

"She said I shouldn't push you away because you don't get troubled by my problems." Said Sheldon.

"I would say that was a sensible statement. I've told you over and over again that I'm here for you. It saddens me that you don't seem to be able to trust me enough to open up to me." Said Penny. She looked down at the floor, a sad expression on her face.

"Penny, it's not that I don't trust you. I don't handle my feelings well. I've spent my entire life keeping them hidden. I can't see how I can possibly reveal them all at once?" he asked.

"I can help you Sheldon. I just need you to give me the chance." Said Penny glancing back up at him. She held out her hand to him. Sheldon eyed it nervously, and eventually reached out and held it with his own.

"You're cold. Have you ever been diagnosed with Reynard syndrome?" asked Sheldon matter of factly.

"What's that?" asked Penny.

"It's a condition where the circulation is affected in the extremities of the human body. It would explain why your hands, particularly your fingers, feel so cold." Said Sheldon.

"I don't think it's that. I think I'm just used to my apartment having the heating up higher. You don't need to worry about me sweetie." She said.

"Yes, I guess you're intelligent enough to handle your own medical status." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Did you just call me intelligent?" she asked grinning.

"I have an IQ of 187 Penny. I would know if you were intelligent. I am so often right about most things." Said Sheldon.

"I'm sorry I pushed you before. I guess I should let you deal with it how you want to. It just breaks my heart to see you suffering." Said Penny.

"You're not going to cry are you? I can't deal well with crying women." Said Sheldon nervously.

"Fair enough Sheldon. Give me one more Sheldon Cooper hug and I shall go back to bed and leave you in peace." Smiled Penny. Sheldon tentatively pulled her into a hug, and Penny kept her promise by going back to her room.

"Don't forget sweetie. I'm here for you." She smiled before going into her room and closing the door. Sheldon looked at the floor. He knew she was. And he was thankful for that.


	9. Sheldon can't go

**A/N Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing, it really helps keep me motivated when you lot let me know you're enjoying the story. As for what happens next, read on for some innocent under the duvet Shenny…**

Morning came and Penny yawned and stretched. She was surprised to be the first person up. She wasn't normally a morning person but today was different. She HAD to be up early. She HAD to be there for Sheldon. No, that was wrong…wanted…she WANTED to be there for him. She tapped lightly on his door and opened it.

"Sweetie are you awake yet?" she asked. She put her head round the door and froze.

"Sheldon!" she said in a barely audible whisper. He was on the bed sitting on the edge sobbing. She quickly closed his door and ran to him.

"Sweetie, it's OK, I'm here." She said kneeling in front of him and stroking his arm.

"I can't deal with this Penny!" he sobbed.

"Sweetie come on. It's OK." She whispered. She pulled him forward and into her and hugged him tightly as he sobbed against her.

"Let it all out sweetie. I knew you were bottling things up." Said Penny.

"Penny, I can't go. I can't go to the funeral." He managed to get out between sobs. Penny leant back and looked at him. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at her. Tears were cascading down his face and her heart broke for him at that moment.

"Sweetie, I know you might think that, but you'll never get a chance to say goodbye to her. You have to go to the funeral. You'll never cope if you don't." she said encouragingly.

"Please don't make me go!" he pleaded between sobs.

"Sweetie…" she started, but was cut off when Sheldon suddenly lay back down on the bed and pulled the duvet over him.

"Sheldon, you can't stay under there. Meemaw wants you to say goodbye." Said Penny. Sheldon continued to sob without answering her. Penny lifted up one side of the duvet a little and poked her head underneath.

"Come on handsome. Don't hide from me under here." She said with her best attempt at a smile.

"Penny, I can't do it. I can't go. I just don't have the strength." He said in one go as he managed to control his sobs.

"Hey, you're not going to leave me to go there all alone are you? There's a wake afterwards. Who's going to make sure I don't eat too many sausage rolls? I need you there." She said.

"I have an IQ of 187 Penny. Your attempts at trying to distract me aren't going to work." He said softly.

"Well atleast let's get rid of those horrible tears huh?" she asked. She stroked them away from his face tenderly with her hand.

"I'm not going. I can't." said Sheldon defiantly.

"Meemaw wants you there. She wants to say goodbye to you. I know it's hard but I promise you I'll help you through it. I won't leave your side the whole time." Said Penny. She was greeted with a firm shake of his head. Time to change tact.

"Alright sweetie, you don't have to go. But I'm cold and I'm damned if I'm going to go out into the cold kitchen with you under here in the warm." Said Penny. She pulled herself up under the duvet and onto the bed beside him.

"Penny what are you doing? This is wholly inappropriate!" said Sheldon freaking out at having another person in his bed. Penny adjusted the duvet over the pair of him.

"Well you said you're not getting up so I'm just going to stay under here with you. It's fine by me sweetie." Said Penny.

"Mom will think we slept together…she will take you out into the garden and shoot you!" warned Sheldon.

"She's not up yet. I thought this is what you wanted Sheldon? To stay under the duvet?" asked Penny.

"Not with you under here with me! If we were at home now this would be a three strike violation!" said Sheldon.

"We're not at home sweetie. So I guess you're going to have to deal with me laying here. Unless of course you agree to come and say goodbye to your Meemaw as I know deep down you want to." Said Penny.

"Your plan won't work! I'm not going!" said Sheldon.

"Alright then. You don't mind a bit of cuddling huh?" she asked. She snaked her arm down his back.

"Right, that's it!" said Sheldon. He attempted to push her off the bed.

"Sweetie, that's not very gentlemanly is it? Ooh Sheldon, you're going for second base!" said Penny as he accidentally got a feel of her breast in his attempts to get her off the bed.

"Penny, please! Just leave me!" he pleaded shifting back as far away from her as he could.

"I'm never leaving you. Don't you understand that? Now look…this funeral is an important thing. I know deep down you want to go. Come on sweetie…you can do this." Urged Penny. Sheldon shook his head but stayed silent. She tenderly stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Sweetie, you will never get another chance to say goodbye to her. Don't give up on this chance." Said Penny.


	10. Love and lip gloss

"Penny, I can't bear to see her in that casket. It's like…"

"She's gone?" Penny finished for him.

"I want to say goodbye to her privately. Not in front of loads of people. I can't even grieve with everyone looking at me." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, if you come to the funeral, I promise, I will make the others go out first. You can stay behind, just you and Meemaw. If that's how you feel more comfortable I will make it happen." Said Penny.

"You will?" he asked after a pause.

"Yes sweetie. I care about you. I don't want you to lose your opportunity to say goodbye." Said Penny.

"It's just the thought of seeing her in that casket." Whispered Sheldon.

"I know sweetie. But you know what, I think she would be really proud if you went. It would show that tremendous strength that she knows you have." Said Penny.

"I'm not that strong." Said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, that's the biggest lie I think I've ever heard you tell without your eye twitching. You're strong, you're brave…"

"Brave? I'm laying here sobbing under a duvet!" he remarked.

"Who knows?" asked Penny.

"You do." He replied.

"Sheldon, do you really think I would judge you for crying? If anything it makes me respect you more. Not a lot of guys have the ability to cry. You're sensitive. That's one of the things I love about you Sheldon." She said giving his cheek another tender stroke.

"Please don't say that word to mom." Said Sheldon.

"What word?" asked Penny.

"Love." He replied.

"You sound surprised? Do you think I lay in bed with just anyone?" asked Penny. Sheldon raised his eyebrows.

"You wipe that look off your face right now Sheldon or I will go all Nebraska on your ass!" she smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't you think I love you then?" asked Penny.

"Not in the way my mom would think you meant. You've already been subjected to her matchmaking attempts. That would just fuel the fire." Said Sheldon.

"She wants to see her boy all grown up. I might play along if you don't get out of bed." Smirked Penny.

"You will not!" cried Sheldon.

"I might lay a soft kiss on your lips right now!" she threatened.

"You bloody won't!" cried Sheldon. Penny gasped.

"Sheldon, remember where you are, your mom will scold you for blasphemy!" smiled Penny.

"I don't care, you're not telling her anything of the sort, and if you lay one lip on me I will banish you from the apartment when we get home." Said Sheldon.

"You know I'd just come over anyway. Now are you going to get up? Or are we going to have our first kiss?" she smiled.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Sheldon.

"Oh Sheldon. That's a dangerous game to play. C'mere!" she grinned.

"Penny no…" started Sheldon before he was silenced by her lips on his. Penny pulled back.

"I warned you!" smiled Penny.

"I need a wipe!" said Sheldon.

"You'll have to get out of bed for it." Said Penny.

"You think you're so smug. I'm not letting you beat me. You get it for me." Said Sheldon.

"What did your last slave die of?" asked Penny. Sheldon paused and ran his tongue over his lips.

"Honey blossom." He remarked.

"It's my new lip gloss. Do you like it?" asked Penny.

"I preferred the cherry one." Said Sheldon. Penny looked confused.

"How do you know what my cherry lip gloss tastes like?" asked Penny.

"You pinned me in the wrestling part of our Guys V Girls evening a few years back and kissed me when I couldn't get up." Replied Sheldon. Penny smiled as the image came back to her of Sheldon pinned to the floor while she and Amy subjected him to a kiss a thon all over his face.


	11. Mary gives her blessing

Sheldon moved his arm to look at his watch.

"Mom will be getting up soon. You need to go." Said Sheldon.

"Only if you come with me. Come on sweetie. Have some breakfast." Said Penny.

"Maybe later." He muttered.

"Please Sheldon?" she asked. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"That might have more chance of working if I wasn't made immune by the number of times my sister played the same trick on me." Said Sheldon.

"Will you atleast _think_ about going?" asked Penny.

"Will I get a moments peace if I don't?" he asked. Penny shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Woah, that's mom, get up!" cried Sheldon, his Vulcan hearing picking up the sounds of Marys footsteps on the hallway outside. The door opened.

"Shelly, it's time to get up and…" she fell silent.

"Don't worry. She doesn't have my Vulcan hearing." Whispered Sheldon.

"I have plenty good hearing my boy!" said Mary. Sheldon kicked the duvet off them in fear.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like! Penny just came in to comfort me!" said Sheldon.

"Don't make a big thing about it. Shake a leg, I'm getting breakfast on the go." Said Mary. She smiled at them both and left, closing the door behind her. There was a pause.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" asked Sheldon, his jaw hung open in surprise.

"I think your mom is OK with us being in the same bed. She must trust us." Smiled Penny.

"She doesn't know you!" said Sheldon rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Penny.

"Oh please! You weren't in here two minutes and you're in my bed assaulting my lips!" said Sheldon.

"Oh, you think you're getting away with that?" asked Penny. She started a frequent series of kisses all over his face just like the wrestling night.

"Penny stop that! Penny! Good lord, stop it!" he cried. Penny giggled a little and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you going to come?" asked Penny.

"Nice phrase. I think Wolowitz's head just exploded at the innuendo." Said Sheldon. Penny burst out laughing and Sheldon smiled for the first time.

"There's that smile I wanted to see. Will you come and have some breakfast?" she asked. Sheldon nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit sweetie." She smiled. She placed a final soft kiss on his cheek, smirking at the glare on his face, and climbed out of the bed. She paused at the door.

"It's going to be a tough day today Sheldon but I'll get you through it. I promise." She said. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. Sheldon sighed and laid back. He really didn't know how he was going to get through today.

"Ah, there's the little bed fellow now." Smiled Mary.

"Mary, I should apologise, it's not what I should have done under your roof, I know you have reservations about that sort of thing." Said Penny apologetically.

"I was surprised when I came in to wake you and you weren't there. Your bed had been slept in though." Said Mary.

"I woke up a while ago and I popped my head in to see if he was OK. He was crying. He needed some comfort. He didn't want to go today but I think I've managed to change his mind. I think climbing into his bed did it. He hated the idea of the germs." Said Penny.

"Oh trust me, he'll be going. If I have to hit him with my bible all the way to the church!" said Mary. Penny smiled.

"So…you two seem to be getting on quite cosily." Said Mary.

"Mary, can I ask you something?" asked Penny.

"You just did." Said Mary. She poked her tongue out playfully.

"Mary!" smiled Penny.

"I'm sorry darlin', go on." Said Mary.

"Has Sheldon ever had feelings for another person?" asked Penny.

"Why do you ask darlin'?" she asked turning to give Penny her full attention.

"He seems different here. He seems a lot more comfortable with me than he usually is. Is it me reading too much into it, or is it just that he's upset?" asked Penny.

"Darlin', let me tell you something. I never in all my years expected to walk into my boys room and see a woman in the bed with him without him screaming for her to leave. Question is…what are you going to do about those feelings?" asked Mary.

"Mary, I'm not going to make a play for him, we're going to a funeral!" said Penny.

"He needs you darlin'. I think you need him too. Especially today of all days." Said Mary.


	12. Time to get ready

Sheldon stood looking in the mirror decked out in his suit. He heard the door open and turned round.

"My don't you look handsome?" asked Mary.

"Not that you're biased mom." He replied.

"I'm proud of you Shelly. Penny told me you had doubts about going. I'm glad you let her talk you round. You know your Meemaw would have wanted you there." Said Mary. She advanced towards him and adjusted his tie a little.

"Mom, I'm really lucky to have someone like Penny aren't I?" he asked.

"Of course you are Shelly. Never let that girl go. She's going to be there for you always, I have a good feeling about her." Said Mary.

"Mom, you're strangling me!" cried Sheldon as Mary pulled his tie a little too tight.

"You've got it all knotted up Shelly, what have you done to it? Honestly, I'd have thought with all those science things you go to that you'd know how to do a tie properly." Said Mary.

"It was perfectly fine how it was, don't fiddle with it!" said Sheldon pulling her hands away.

"I'm sorry Shelly. I guess it's hard for me to accept sometimes that you're not that little boy that needs my help all the time." Shrugged Mary.

"Mom, I've been selfish. I've been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I haven't stopped to ask how you are?" said Sheldon.

"Oh Shelly, you know me. Just working my way through the day. The lords love and understanding will help me. Oh don't you roll your eyes at me Sheldon Lee Cooper!" said Mary tapping him lightly on the chest with a finger.

"Your belief in god puzzles me." Sighed Sheldon.

"I am not prepared to have an argument with you Shelly. Not today. We need to stick together to get through this." Said Mary. Finally she got the tie to a place she was happy with.

"What's happened to George and Missy? I haven't even seen them since I got here." Said Sheldon.

"They'll be there. We all will. Won't we Sheldon?" she asked, gazing into his eyes as if accusing him of plotting to do a runner on the way to the church.

"I'll be there. I've got Penny to get me through this." Said Sheldon firmly.

"Yes you have. I'm glad you finally realise that. She's a sweet girl. Pretty too." Said Mary.

"Mom!" sighed Sheldon knowing where her conversation was going.

"I'm just saying Shelly, you could do a million times worse than her." Said Mary. Sheldon fought with himself not to correct her wild exaggeration and settled with just a roll of his eyes.

"Mom, Penny isn't even interested in me like that. Stop matchmaking." He sighed.

"Interesting. You think she's not interested but you didn't say how _you_ felt." Said Mary.

"Would you cut it out?" asked Sheldon defensively.

"Alright Shelly. Come on, wait until you see Penny in the dress she's brought with her." Said Mary. They both stepped from the room and went into the kitchen. Sheldon froze when he saw her.

"Well, don't you look handsome sweetie?" smiled Penny standing from the chair she was sitting in.

"Thank you Penny." He whispered softly, glancing down at the ground as he could feel his mothers eyes burning into him.

"Shelly, I need to finish getting ready. Why don't you show Penny the lake round the back? I don't think she's seen it yet." Said Mary. Sheldon pointed to the door and Penny stepped outside. He soon joined her.

"Your mom has a lovely place here sweetie." Said Penny.

"Penny, I want to say something to you." Said Sheldon pausing his walk. Penny stopped and turned to face him.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.


	13. Confessions

**A/N Thanks again everyone for your reviews, keeps me motivated to do quick updates :D What will Sheldon tell her? Read on…**

Penny waited patiently for a moment.

"Sweetie?" she prompted.

"Look Penny, I just…oh lord…" he sighed, falling silent.

"Sweetie?" she asked again. He looked uneasily at the floor. She lifted his chin with her hand so he was forced to look at her.

"What do you want to tell me? Just say it." Urged Penny.

"I…I just wanted to say…oh forget it, let's go and look at that lake." Said Sheldon. He tried to walk past her but she put her arm out and blocked him.

"I think I know what you want to say." Said Penny.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. I think I do." She replied.

"Great! Let's move onto the lake then." He said a little relieved.

"No Sheldon. I want to hear you say it." Said Penny.

"Penny, if you know what I'm trying to say, I don't need to say it." Said Sheldon.

"But I need to hear it." Said Penny.

"I'm not even sure if we're thinking of the same thing. I could come out of this looking really bad." Said Sheldon.

"Would you like me to suggest what I think you want to say?" asked Penny. Sheldon nodded.

"Sheldon, I think what you want to say is that you feel something for me other than friendship." Said Penny.

"I can confirm we are thinking the same thing." He whispered a little awkwardly. Suddenly a patch on the ground became _really_ interesting to look at.

"I thought you'd been acting a bit different. I wondered if it was because of the circumstances, but your mom made me see the truth." Said Penny.

"Look Penny, I just want to say how much I appreciate you being here for me at this time. I hope things won't get awkward between us. Infact, just forget it and let's move on." Said Sheldon.

"You want to forget it? You want to move on? Is that your idea of romance Sheldon?" asked Penny a little offended.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I know you're not used to having feelings like that. But let's look at it scientifically and say there is one variable you have not considered." Said Penny.

"What is it?" asked Sheldon.

"Reciprocity." Whispered Penny. She stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips before he could even react. She dropped back to her heels.

"Now let's go see this lake." Said Penny moving ahead of him. Sheldon stood watching her walk away with a stunned look on his face. Penny felt the same way! When confused, Sheldon did what Sheldon always did. He ran in the opposite direction.

"Typical Sheldon." Said Penny as she reached the lake and turned to see he hadn't followed her. She sat down at the edge and saw a duck swim fairly close by.

"Hey little thing. You're not scared to come near me are you? Sheldon should take a leaf out of your book." Sighed Penny watching the duck closely. Meanwhile, Sheldon entered the house by himself.

"Where is Penny?" asked Mary surprised to see him alone as she was doing the last touches before it was time to leave.

"Mom, something strange has happened. Penny likes me." Said Sheldon. Mary smiled.

"I could have told you that earlier. Actually I did. You were just too stubborn to listen. Wait a minute…have you just left her out there by herself?" asked Mary.

"I didn't know what to do!" said Sheldon.

"Shelly, I'm your mother, and I love you…but I could just throw my bible right at your head sometimes!" said Mary glaring at him. Sheldon looked away from her face. He couldn't bare to look at the disappointment he could read from her expression.

"Honestly Shelly, you are incredible!" she sighed. She went outside and made her way to the lake.

"Hey darlin'." She whispered causing Penny to glance up at her.

"The duck doesn't mind me caring about it. I wish Sheldon felt the same way." Said Penny placing the duck back into the water and watching it swim slowly away. Mary sat beside her.

"Darlin, you have to realise that Sheldon is not a bright person when it comes to emotions. He's scared of his feelings. You did the right thing telling him you liked him. He just needs time to process it. Like one of his experiments." Said Mary.


	14. The Funeral

**A/N Thanks again everyone for the reviews. Ses515, I had to laugh at the idea of the duck helping Sheldon to realise his feelings for Penny! Now THAT would be one weird ass dream! Lol So it's time for the funeral…how will Sheldon cope? Read on…**

It was soon time to leave for the funeral. Penny and Sheldon stood waiting for Mary to lock up.

"Are you OK?" asked Penny after a moments silence. There was a long pause.

"I'm glad you're going to be there." He said softly.

"I'll be right by your side the whole time. OK sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon nodded and Mary soon came out. They began the short walk to the church. Sheldon hesitated at the entrance. Penny gave Mary a nod to go on and they would catch up.

"Alright sweetie. This is it. Do you want to hold my hand?" she asked offering it. Sheldon took a deep breath and reached for it.

"I have to do this don't I?" asked Sheldon. Penny closed the small distance towards him and used her free hand to tenderly caress his cheek.

"It's what Meemaw wanted." Said Penny with a soft smile.

"I know." He whispered a little nervously.

"C'mere sweetie." Said Penny pulling him into a close hug.

"Thank you for this." Sighed Sheldon.

"You're welcome sweetie. Let's go take our seats. You can do this Sheldon." She assured him. Sheldon took what felt like the eternal walk and sat softly in the seat. Penny sat beside him. Other people started to filter in, and then the minister began the ceremony. Sheldon started to breathe more quickly. God it felt hot in there!

"Good lord!" he whispered pulling at his tie to try and loosen it. The walls of the church felt like they were closing in on him. He started to sweat. He couldn't stand it. He stumbled awkwardly to his feet and into the main aisle. People started to stare at him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He raced down the aisle for all he was worth, crashing through the church doors and out into the open. He gasped for breath again. He truly thought he would suffocate. He ran across the grass and round the back of the church. He could hear someone calling his name from behind him. He had to get away. He couldn't deal with this. Suddenly he felt a weight grab onto him and he slumped to the floor.

"God! I can't breathe!" he gasped.

"Sheldon!" came a voice from behind him. He turned his head to see that it was Penny who had tackled him to the ground. Her Nebraska skills had come in handy this time.

"Sheldon, it's OK!" she said holding his head in her hands.

"Penny…what…I…" gasped Sheldon. His eyes closed involuntarily.

"Sheldon! Sheldon can you hear me? Sheldon!" came the voice. Sheldon found himself unable to respond and everything suddenly went black. He didn't know how long he was out for, but he flicked his eyes open. He looked around. He was outside. His tie was laying loosely around his chest and his shirt was partly unbuttoned to the chest. He realised his head was in someones lap and he glanced up to be met by perhaps his favourite pair of green eyes.

"You're back with us." She said with a small smile.

"Penny…what…what happened?" he asked.

"I think you had some kind of panic attack. You hurried out of the church and I had to tackle you Nebraska style to get you to stop running. I got you a cup of water." She said lifting it to his lips. He drank from it gratefully.

"I got so hot. I couldn't breathe…then I was out here…then it all went black." He said.

"So much for me helping you. I was so busy listening to the minister you were halfway down the aisle before I knew anything was wrong. I'm sorry Sheldon. I failed you." She said. A tear started to make its way down her face. Sheldon lifted his hand gently to rub it away.

"You could never fail me Penny." He replied.

"I told them to carry on. I wasn't sure how long you would take to be well enough to go back in." said Penny.

"I need to go back in. For Meemaw." Said Sheldon. Penny nodded with a small smile.

"Will you come in with me? I need you Penny." He admitted. Penny started to tear up.

"I need you too sweetie." She said trying not to cry. Sheldon managed to get to his feet slowly and helped her to stand.

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper. I never do things the easy way do I?" he asked.

"Sheldon, it was the stress and the pressure of coming here. Don't blame yourself for that. I should have done more to support you." Said Penny.

"Penny, stop that. I won't hear another word. You came all the way out here, you've been so wonderful to me. Penny, when the ceremony ends I want to talk to you. Alone." He said looking at her more intensely. Penny bit her lip as she gazed into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Shall we?" he asked confidently offering her his hand. She accepted it and they made their way back through the church doors, neither taking their eyes off the other as they did so.


End file.
